Illusions are staples of the magician. Various illusions provide the magician with the means to entertain and “trick” members of an audience. Unique illusions are generally maintained in secrecy and magicians are considered the gatekeepers of such illusions.
It would be useful and well-received to provide non-magicians with participation in creating an illusion and generating a keepsake related thereto. Advantageously, the system should be amenable to installation in high traffic locations (e.g., casinos, malls, etc.) to attract participants. Other attributes and features of such a system and method are detailed below.